


Who Really Owns Who?

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ryan slips up in the field, it's up to Jon to show him who's really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Really Owns Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Dmitri for giving me this prompt. It gave me the break I needed for breaking the writer's block. As always, I don't own anything, Jon and Ryan have families and s/os of their own. I am but a humble and willing slave to their voices in my head.

Jon Risinger loved Ryan Haywood. Ryan Haywood loved Jon Risinger. Their relationship was a strange one at best. Ryan, the ruthless killer known as 'The Vagabond' and Jon, the nerdy computer whiz who just happened to work with The Fake AH Crew. Jon saw something worth loving in The Vagabond, and wore him down so much, that Ryan couldn't help to love him. Especially with those blue green eyes, that hair that he always wore in a man bun, and the ridiculous laugh. Jon was watching the coms for the crew as they pulled off one of their biggest heists. 

They were heisting the First National Bank of Los Santos. 

It had been all planned out by Ryan, and it was a flawless plan. The execution, the technique. All of it. And Jon couldn't have been any prouder of him. He was making sure all of the boys were still connected out there to each other, so he smiled and started speaking.

"Testing. Testing. Checking to make sure coms are working. Lazer?"

"Loud and clear, Jon."

"10-4. Brownman?"

"Loud and clear, Jonny boy."

"Vincent?"

"Loud and clear, Risinger."

"David?"

"Got you boi."

"Shannon?"

"Loud and clear, Jon."

"Vagabond?"

Radio silence. He hadn't heard anything. That wasn't like Ryan to not check in. So, Jon tried again, hoping Ryan would communicate with him. "Vagabond?" Jon waited, and nothing. This time Geoff, who was going by his middle name of Lazer, as were the rest of the crew, called out to Ryan. After five minutes of nothing but radio silence from Ryan, that's when Geoff had declared it.

"We have lost coms with The Vagabond."

Jon felt his blood run cold. He always worried about Ryan in the field. That was the love of his life, and of course he was going to be worried about him. Jon started pushing buttons while the boys were grabbing the money. Jon was supposed to be responsible for keeping an eye on the impending police officers that were to be joining them, but right now, he was worried about the lack of communication between Ryan and the crew. He started pushing buttons for Ryan's coms and screaming into the mics.

"Fucking hell, Vagabond! Where the fuck are you?! Jesus Christ. I built this com center myself!"

"Jon, I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up, I will personally see to it that Michael beats your ass."

Jon breathed a sigh of relief as Ryan's voice came through the radio at him. He didn't know if he was going to smack the fuck out of Ryan or cry. The authoritativeness in Ryan's voice rubbed Jon the wrong way, and he knew what he needed to do. He'd put Ryan in his place without anyone knowing. 

"Goddammit, Ryan! Jesus Christ. You scared the fuck out of me! Don't you ever fucking do that to me again! And also, I would love to see you try and get Michael to beat my ass."

Jon said, connecting Ryan back through to the rest of the crew. Jon removed his headset and threw it on the console of his desk, knowing they were now free. The group would all soon be reaching the rendezvous point before heading back to their respective safe houses scattered around Mt. Chiliad. He also knew that when Ryan got back here, to their safe house, that Ryan was in trouble. Jon could take a lot of shit from the Crew, and he could also dish it out. Especially from Ryan, but he knew how to calm Ryan down as well. Jon stood up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower before jumping in. He found that whenever he was stressed about a Crew situation that a warm shower felt amazing. He needed to be clear headed for when Ryan came home....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, after celebratory drinks at the bar where they hung out, Ryan twisted the lock on the door. He felt it open and walked in. He smiled, glad to be home. He was expecting Jon to be sitting on the couch, reading a book. He wasn't there and that struck Ryan as odd. He knew Jon's car was in the parking lot, as he'd parked right next to it. He smiled at his favorite picture of them, sitting on the counter. They'd gone to Maui and had secretly gotten married while there. The only person that knew, was the person who'd taken the photo, Doll, their friend from another crew. Ryan called out to him, to see if he'd answer.

"Babe? Are you here?"

Ryan didn't hear anything and peeked into the kitchen. Jon wasn't there. Their apartment wasn't that big, and he couldn't be that far. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom and saw the door was open ajar. He felt the steam coming from the inside of it and knew that Jon had taken a shower. He also knew that Jon took showers when he was stressed, and he'd put him in a stressful situation by going quiet on the radio, without telling him. Ryan turned and saw Jon standing in the bedroom, wearing nothing but sweatpants, his hair pulled back in a bun. Jon smiled at Ryan like it was the first time he'd ever seen the sun.

"Hey babe, work hard?"

Jon moved forward and stood in front of Ryan, continuing to smile at him. He walked into the hallway and grabbed Ryan by the hands and led him into the bedroom, and that's when Ryan saw it. The toy box laying on the bed. And that's when he'd realized it. He was in trouble. He knew that he had to speak, because he had indeed been spoken to.

"Yeah, I did. Shot a few cops, jacked some money, you know. The usual. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Jon moved to sit Ryan on the edge of the bed and walked around to stand in front of the box. When they were with the guys, they were just Jon and Ryan, two guys who were so in love with each other, but when they were alone, it was a very different dynamic. A dynamic that they'd entered into with an agreement, and nothing but love. 

"I may be a sight for sore eyes, but you sir, are in serious trouble."

Ryan knew he was. He'd been thinking all day that Jon wouldn't let his comment slide, and his assumptions were absolutely correct. He watched as Jon's face changed from an open look of love to a look of sheer and absolute disappointment. Ryan knew the look well, it was a look that Jon wore when he was disappointed in his sub's decisions. Ryan gasped and put his head down, sighing sadly before speaking.

"Is this about my comment earlier?"

Ryan asked quietly. Jon watched for a second, knowing what Ryan needed. He always could read Ryan's body language perfectly, and he needed to do it. It had been almost a month since Ryan's last punishment, and he could tell when he started getting jumpy and mouthy. It would shock very many in the crew to see the way Ryan was with Jon right now, and he chuckled slightly at that. He stroked Ryan's neck gently before speaking.

"Oh, you mean about Michael kicking my ass? Absolutely. Because you see, that sort of sass is not tolerated with me, Ryan. And you know that."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jon asked in his authoritative tone. Ryan flinched a little bit as he heard Jon speaking to him. It never amazed Ryan that Jon knew exactly what he'd needed. And he'd needed to be punished. Ryan put his head back up and grabbed Jon's eyes, connecting them gently.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Ryan said. Jon walked back over and stood in front of him, and pointed. Ryan stood back up and turned to face the bed. Jon removed his jacket and t-shirt for him and watched as Ryan stood facing the wall awaiting more instructions. Jon walked and stood next to Ryan, pointing at a box on the bedside table that contained makeup remover towelettes.

"I want to see your face. You have exactly ten minutes to remove your makeup. You're not the Vagabond here, you're Ryan the sub."

Ryan nodded and grabbed the box, starting to head towards their tiny bathroom. He turned back and looked at Jon, and smiled softly. He knew that there would probably be more repercussions for that later, but he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to stare at his sir before he obeyed his order. 

"Anything else sir?"

"Not until you come back in here, Ryan. Now go on, your time is ticking."

Jon said, tapping his foot impatiently. Ryan nodded and went into the bathroom. While he waited, Jon opened the trunk at his feet and started moving things around, pulling things out and laying things on top of other things. He looked up a few minutes later as Ryan stepped back into the bedroom, his face clear, and his eyes even clearer. He loved showing Jon his true self, the one he wanted to be when Jon was around, and that made him feel loved.

"Good job, Ryan. That's the face I fell in love with. You know the rules. When you are a naughty boy, you get punished. You got mouthy with me during an important mission. You blatantly disobeyed me, and now you're being punished."

Jon said, reaching into the chest and taking out an assortment of paddles before laying them on the bed. He lined them up all in front of him and watched as Ryan's eyes went wide. He watched Ryan's reaction to each and every paddle before speaking to him.

"However, you do have a choice in paddles. Leather or cloth, Ryan. And be quick. We're having dinner with Geoff and Gavin tonight and I don't want to be late."

Jon said, watching as Ryan looked at the paddles. There were all different kinds of them. Some thick ones, some thin ones. Some soft ones, some hard ones. And then there was Ryan's favorite one. He hid his expression as he got inwardly excited about Jon having taken it out. He pointed at that one and Jon smiled, picking it up. He subconsiously knew that this was Ryan's favorite paddle, but that's why he took it out. 

"Good choice, Ry. Now, pants off and lay on all fours on the bed for me."

Jon said as Ryan quickly scrambled onto the bed, removing his boxer shorts and jeans. He turned and looked at the head board before feeling Jon rub his ass gently. He stifled a moan and waited for Jon to speak.

"Hmmm. I think fifteen will suffice. Ten for the sass and five for your being late."

"I wasn't late!"

"Hush, or I'll make it twenty!"

Jon said, swatting a different paddle than the one Ryan had chosen. Ryan cried out loudly, gripping the bedpost as he counted the number of swats that Jon had placed on him. He knew that he needed to count along with Jon, and not say a word until spoken to. He was a good sub, and he was going to behave while he got his spankings.

"Ryan, you know how much Sir hates punishing you. But you made very disrespectful comments about Sir, and that lead to a punishment."

"I know, Sir! I'm sorry. Seven!"

"I know you are. I really do. And I know that it was in the heat of the moment. But every negative comment always has a punishment, okay?"

Jon said, as he finally reached fifteen spanks with the paddle. He dropped the paddle back into their toy chest and grabbed the bottle of lotion that he kept on his bed side table for this particular reason. He rubbed it in his hands before slathering it onto Ryan's ass to soothe him. He watched as Ryan gently rolled over onto his back and smiled up at Jon. Jon looked down at Ryan and noticed how much more relaxed and settled he looked. Jon pulled Ryan close to him as Ryan finally spoke.

"I needed that love."

"I know you did. I ordered a pizza before you got here. You want a slice?"

"Absolutely. Want me to get it?"

"No. You stay there. Relax. I'll bring it in, and we can lay here and binge watch Stranger Things. Sound good?"

Ryan nodded as Jon kissed him gently. He knew that Jon was going to cancel their dinner plans with Gavin and Geoff. He just wanted to be with his sir tonight anyway. He loved their dynamic, and wouldn't change it for the world. But he also knew that if the Crew ever found out that he was a submissive, they would give him shit for it. And he realized at that point, that he honestly didn't mind it.


End file.
